


Love is Stupid

by junkyreen



Series: Analogical [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, break ups, past analogical, this is actually me @ my ex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Virgil was the one that broke up with Logan, so why was he so upset that Logan found someone else and was happy again? Why did it hurt so bad?





	Love is Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> So since I suck at the emotion thing I decided to write out. I recently did what Anxiety did in this one shot and I wanted to express how I feel a lil bit. Also I love angst and thought this was a gr8 idea.
> 
> Analogical? More like Angstalogical amiright?

Anxiety watched as Logic smiled at Morality. He was a lot happier than when he was with Anxiety, surely. But that’s what Anxiety wanted, right? As long as Logic was happy, Anxiety should be content. But he wasn’t content at all.

Anxiety knew this is what was going to happen when he broke up with Logic and as much as he tried, he wasn’t prepared.

Hell, this was  _the reason_ why Anxiety broke up with Logic.

It hurt.

It hurt to watch Logic and Morality be happy.

It hurt to see Logic find happiness with someone else.

And it especially hurt when Logic was over Anxiety when he started to date Morality. When Logic specifically told him that he was over him that one night when he was seeking comfort.

Anxiety would lose himself in his happy memories with Logic for short periods of time. That would be great until Anxiety remembered  _Logic wasn’t his anymore and he can’t think like that anymore because_ _ **Logic wasn’t his.**_

Anxiety could feel the pain in his chest grow because as much as he wished he was, Anxiety wasn’t over Logic.

He still loved Logic with all his heart.

But he went through every agonizing day as he thought of when that was  _him_ telling Logic that he loves him. When it was  _him_ cuddling with Logic.

He missed it so much.  He wishes he could take it back and be with Logic again. He wishes he could hear Logic tell him that he loves him again.

And then, because he hadn’t felt horrible enough, Logic started to block him out.

Logic stopped talking to Anxiety, he wouldn’t even say a quick ‘hi’ in the halls or at breakfast.

And when Anxiety needed help again, he felt alone. He knew that if Logic has blocked him out, then he needed to suffer alone. He didn’t dare talk to Logic or ask to vent anymore. He knew that Logic  _hated_ him now and it was useless to even try.

This hurt the most because Logic specifically told him that they could be friends still. That if Anxiety ever needed to talk, he would be there.

And the sad part was, Anxiety didn’t  _blame_ Logic. He was too negative of a person anyway, there was no way Logic would  _want_ to actually be his friend.

Anxiety just wished he could suck it up to at least apologize.

But, then again, he would get too anxious and back out.

Anxiety actually thought he was getting over Logic, that he could maybe start to actually be able to talk to Logic without feeling the hurt every time. So, in a sense, Anxiety had given up.

But he stayed quiet because he knew Morality was better for Logic in every single way.


End file.
